Crucio
by Gaabii
Summary: One-Shot. A guerra se arrastava a três anos desde a última vez que Ginevra pousara seus olhos sobre Draco Malfoy, o único homem que amara verdadeiramente e atualmente o comensal mais procurado pela Ordem da Fênix. Mas o destino gostava de brincar com ela e agora, com o sonserino capturado, cabia a ela interroga-lo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse todas forças de seu ser.


**N/A:** Oi gente !  
Então...eu nunca mais postei nenhuma Draco e Gina nem aqui e nem no nyah e a razão disso é que muitos leitores que adoravam se deliciar com esse shipper maravilhoso sumiram ou desistiram do casal...eu também estava quase desistindo até que uma leitora maravilhosa (e autora de diversas histórias HP) chamada Jéssica (Carter -  .br/u/64635/) me incentivou a escrever algo desse shipper, fazendo renascer em mim o amor que eu sempre guardei a esse casal.

Do incentivo nasceu essa one-shot e ela é um presente meu para a Jéssica !

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem.

obs: na capa, eu escolhi outro homem para representar o Draco não porque eu não goste do Tom Felton, muito pelo contrário, eu reconheço e adoro o trabalho dele, mas acho que ele não faz jus a beleza aristocrática do Draco relatado nos livros.

**One-Shot**

**Crucio**

- Coloque-o ali.- solicitou Ginevra Weasley ao auror da Ordem que segurava um homem alto com um saco negro na cabeça e as mãos amarradas nas costas.

Dois longos e tortuosos anos. A guerra contra aquele que não deve ser nomeado se arrastava no tempo trazendo cada vez mais mortes e destruição aos bruxos. Recrutada como auror, Ginevra forçava-se a prosseguir e lutar até que seu corpo não tivesse mais energias e sua mente se entregasse a loucura. Respirou fundo, tentando conter as batidas descontroladas de seu coração. Era _ele_. Podia sentir em suas veias.

- Assumo daqui em diante.- disse a mulher, fitando o auror de cavanhaque que não recordava o nome e o aguardando sair do aposento para que ela prosseguisse.

Suas mãos tremiam levemente e sua boca mantinha-se cerrada em uma linha impassível. Com a varinha em punho, permitiu-se andar até o prisioneiro, retirando o capuz, que ocultava a sua identidade, com violência.

Os olhos frios e intimidadores de Draco Malfoy chocaram-se com os dela em um rompante, fazendo com que um frio na barriga se apoderasse dela e sua pele se arrepiasse instantaneamente. Como acreditar que aqueles eram os mesmos olhos que um dia a fitaram com paixão e admiração? Não podia ser...demonstravam raiva, rancor e desprezo.

Um grunhido escapou dos lábios ensanguentados do loiro enquanto o mesmo cuspia sangue no chão do galpão.

- Que conveniente.- murmurou o loiro, não dando a mínima para a dor de cabeça alastrada em sua têmpora e o corte em seu supercilho esquerdo. Ela continuava linda, linda como o inferno. Os cabelos flamejantes e sedosos caindo até o meio das costas, a pele alva e olhos chocolate destemidos. Estava mais magra, as maçãs do rosto mais destacadas, a cintura ainda mais fina e os seios volumosos proeminentes.

- O que tanto olha Malfoy?- rosnou a mulher, torcendo os lábios vermelhos e carnudos em uma careta de frustração. Travaria um teste de resistência contra si mesma, mas não deixaria que o maldito infeliz a influenciasse.

- Continua exuberante.- disse Draco, com um meio sorriso nos lábios finos e manchados de sangue.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo.- alfinetou a mulher, aproximando-se mais dele.

- Irá me interrogar?- perguntou o loiro, presunçosamente.- O vil Draco Malfoy, um dos assassinos mais procurados pela Ordem?

- Pare de se gabar e cale a boca.- exigiu a ruiva, pousando as mãos na cintura. Hábito este que herdara de sua mãe.- A partir de agora só irá responder às minhas perguntas.

Draco riu recordando-se do costume da Weasley para com o gesto. Ficava ainda mais tentadora quando irritada.

- Sabe que não irei falar nada, então porque não poupa seu tempo?- falou o Malfoy, com a voz rouca e debochada.

- Farei você falar.- cortou a mulher, com a varinha apontada na direção do loiro.- Nem que para isso eu tenha que usar uma imperdoável.

- Achei que na Ordem isso fosse a maior proibição...não é mais tão casta assim pelo que vejo.

- Eles não precisam saber.- sibilou a ruiva, pressionando a varinha ainda mais contra seus dedos. A amargura em seu peito era tão grande que estava a ponto de explodir e vomitar inúmeras ofensas sobre o loiro. Questiona-lo sobre suas ações no passado, estapea-lo, faze-lo sofrer, sangrar, ficar a beira da loucura. Assim como ela ficou.

- O faça.- desafiou Draco, por um instante sentindo algo, que ele nem mesmo sabia que ainda existia, quebrar-se dentro de si .

- Com gosto.- falou a Weasley, jogando os cabelos levemente encaracolados para trás e erguendo sua varinha em direção ao peito de Draco. Mesmo com os cabelos sujos e bagunçados, a veste negra parcialmente rasgada e abarrotada ele continuava a ser sua fraqueza. Depois de anos sem nenhum sinal dele, sobrevivendo de pequenas notícias dadas pela Ordem, tendo de fingir um ódio que nunca conseguiria ter dentro de si. O quanto sofrera por esse homem?

_Que grande estúpida_.

- O que foi Ginevra? Está com medo?- debochou o loiro, com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto.- Receio?

- Cale a boca.- rosnou a mulher, impunhando a varinha ainda mais firmemente em direção ao comensal.

- Recorda-se do que passamos juntos?- perguntou o Malfoy, vendo-a fraquejar brevemente. Ela ainda o sentia, assim como ele. Todo o calor que os envolvia em seus encontros confidenciais e quentes durante o quinto e sexto ano. A lascividade e descontração. Promessas vãs e inocentes.

- Não significou nada.- murmurou a mulher, trincando os dentes para evitar que alguma frustração escapasse de sua boca. _Mentirosa_. _Mentirosa_. _Mentirosa_.- Eu era uma tola.

- Por me amar?- perguntou o garoto, adquirindo um semblante sério. Já bastava de provocações. O assunto era delicado e lá estava ele a cutucar as chagas do passado.

- Nunca.- sibilou a Weasley, encostando a ponta da varinha no peito do loiro.- Nunca amaria ninguém cruel como você.

- Anda Ginevra.- disse o homem, remexendo-se na cadeira. Seus olhos azuis cintilando na fraca luz do lampião que inundava a saleta. Provaria à teimosa que o que existia entre eles, o laço que os conectava, ainda vivia nela.- Lance o crucio.

Mas que droga! Porque simplesmente não proferia as palavras e acabava com isso de uma vez? Faze-lo sofrer, gritar, descontrolar-se.

- Você me afastou, Draco.- pegou-se dizendo a mulher, mordendo o lábio inferior ante a intensidade daquele olhar. Aquele olhar que durante um bom tempo era seu único conforto, seu maior prazer, sua válvula de escape. - Me magoou. Me humilhou. Me traiu.

- Não há como voltar atrás.- disse ele com certo pesar em sua voz rouca e arrastada.- O que está feito, está feito.

- Por que se juntar a ele?-perguntou a ruiva, em um fio de voz, seus olhos marejados e cansados de tentarem conter as lágrimas.- Sabendo do sofrimento que aquele monstro causou à sociedade bruxa.

- Eu precisava faze-lo.- respondeu Draco, tentando transmitir a ela toda a agonia que fora se afastar dela. Doía como inferno toda vez que imaginava o sorriso doce que a mulher lhe lançava quando ele era irônico ou seu calor quando ambos fundiam-se em uma explosão de paixão.

- Mesmo que isso significasse perder algo bom?- perguntou a Weasley, em um fio de voz. A quem ela queria enganar? Amava o bastardo. Mesmo depois de tudo ainda o amava mais que a si mesma.

- Tivemos de crescer a força por conta da guerra que estava por vir.- comentou o Malfoy.- Eu tinha responsabilidades a cumprir.

- Não se arrepende nem um pouco do mal que causou?- perguntou a ruiva, cuspindo as palavras. Nojo. Repulsa. Decepção. Sentimentos tão incomuns a preencherem seu peito.

O olhar reprovador que Ginevra lhe lançava o atingira como navalhas em seu peito, algo muito pior do que inúmeros cruciatus ou surras. Sua boca retorceu-se em uma careta de dor.

- Matar se tornou algo simples, automático.- respondeu ele, por fim, escolhendo com cautela suas palavras. - Tenho a coragem de admitir que a frieza se apossou do meu corpo a partir do momento que eu perdi...

- O que?

- Você.- sussurrou Draco, direcionando um olhar à ruiva de profundo sofrimento. Suas barreiras internas haviam sucumbido e ele não mais suportava a ardência em seu peito. Era este o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele, o derretia, aquecia, tornava-o humano.

O coração da Weasley deu um salto em seu peito fazendo com que o ar faltasse brevemente em seus pulmões. Ele parecia tão forte e sombrio diante de seus olhos. O queixo erguido, peito largo e musculoso, e pernas firmes e fortes com os pés prostrados no chão. Mas, o olhar o denunciava. O desespero e angústia naquele mar azul revolto era o que a fazia fraquejar, sucumbir.

- Por que você sempre faz isso?- perguntou a mulher, recolhendo o braço com o qual empunhava a varinha e passava ambas as mãos nervosamente pela face.- Dizer essas coisas não fará com que eu recue!- rosnou, abaixando ambosos braços com as mãos cerradas em punhos. - Está me manipulando!

- É o que sei fazer de melhor.- respondeu o homem, friamente, com um sorriso brincando no canto de seu lábio cortado. Que ela o odiasse. Se afastasse dele.- Mas neste caso creio que isso seja a mais pura verdade.

- Mentiroso.- rebateu a ruiva, aproximando-se mais do Malfoy para encarar os olhos cristalinos ainda mais de perto.

- Pode achar o que quiser, ruiva.- disse o loiro.- Mas aceite o fato de que eu te amo.

- Como pode amar alguém que não vê a quase 3 anos?!- exclamou a mulher, com alguns fios ruivos caindo sobre sua face alva.

- Do mesmo modo que sei que ainda sente o mesmo.- respondeu o Malfoy, com o coração batendo loucamente no peito. Um coração que a tempos batia sôfrego e indiferente.

- Estamos de lados opostos nesta guerra, Draco.- murmurou a mulher, com lágrimas a escorrerem por seus lindos olhos chocolate.- Eu tenho de cumprir minha função.

- Não a pedi que fizesse diferente.- falou o loiro, erguendo ainda mais o queixo em direção ao rosto da Weasley.- Então seja forte e lance o crucio.

Erguendo a varinha novamente em direção ao Malfoy, ela o olhou com determinação, mas quando estava pronta para proferir as palavras amaldiçoadas, sua garganta fechou-se e seu coração comprimiu-se ainda mais.

- Eu...

- Droga, Ginevra! - rosnou Draco, com a voz arrastada e firme.- Lance a porra maldição imperdoável!

Soltou a varinha de seus dedos e deixou que a mesma caísse diante de seus pés em um baque.

- Não faça isso...- suplicou o loiro, fraquejando.- Não faça algo que irá se arrepender depois.

- Prometa que deixará essa guerra.- pediu a ruiva, estendendo a trêmula mão direita e afagando o rosto do Malfoy.- Prometa que irá ficar aqui, _comigo_.

- Não seja ingênua, carinho.- murmurou o loiro, fechando os olhos com força e rendendo-se ao toque aveludado de Gina.- Sabes que não irá acontecer. Já estou enterrado nesta merda até o pescoço.

- Posso falar com Harry e...

- Com o testa rachada?- perguntou o loiro, abrindo os olhos para encara-la novamente.- E o que dirá a ele? Que eu me arrependi de tudo e que quero ser um agente duplo?- debochou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Poderia funcionar.- respondeu a ruiva, secamente. Não mediria esforços para ter ao seu lado alguém que já sofrera demasiado. Alguém que fora forçado a encarar uma situação que nunca desejara para si mesmo. Alguém que teve seu mundo tirado de seus braços.

- Não vai funcionar.

- Por Merlin, Draco...não seja inflexível...- sussurrou a mulher, recebendo um beijo do loiro na palma de sua mão.

- Deixe estar, Ginevra.- disse o loiro, sério. Seu peito ragando-se com as palavras.- Chame outro alguém que faça o serviço.

Lágrimas grossas e quentes banhavam-lhe a face corada quando ela ajoelhou-se no chão empoeirado de madeira e com um movimento da varinha soltou os nós que o aprisionavam.

Com as mãos livres do aperto doloroso das amarras, o Malfoy moveu os braços para toca-la. Abraçou-a com toda a saudade e carinho que conseguia e sentiu-a estremecer e soluçar em seus braços, enterrando a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço.

- Tudo ficará bem, carinho.

A Weasley distanciou-se um pouco para olha-lo diretamente, pousando ambas as mãos no rosto másculo de Draco. O beijou com os lábios vermelhos e úmidos. Selando um ciclo de angústia com esperança. Invadindo a boca fina do loiro com uma língua ávida por sentir aquele gosto novamente. Sentiu-o envolve-la em seus braços fortes e aproxima-la ainda mais dele, a língua do mesmo passando a mover-se em sincronia com a dela.

O corpo do Malfoy inundou-se de um calor latente, enquanto Gina deslizava os dedos pelos botões da camisa preta e surrada, os abrindo no processo. Era tempo demais sem contato. Tempo este que era apenas preenchido por sonhos sem fim. Livrou-se da blusa, arranhando-lhe as costas e vendo-o gemer em seus lábios.

Draco a despia com calma, desmorando-se ao sentir a pele febril e macia sobre as pontas de seus dedos. A ruiva somente afastou-se de seus lábios para murmurar um fetiço silenciador. Que o momento fosse deles. Inteiramente deles.

E quando estavam ambos nus, ele a penetrou fundo e forte, fazendo-a gemer e fincar as unhas em suas costas. Sentindo-se completo e extasiado, o loiro passou a mover-se lentamente no interior quente e apertado da exuberante ruiva. A boca fina distribuindo carícias pelo colo majestoso e abocanhando vez ou outra os mamilos rosados e túrgidos.

- Tão linda.- murmurou o Malfoy, olhando-a com desejo em seus olhos revoltos.

Pequenos gemidos de satisfação escapavam da boca carnuda da Weasley, que contentava-se em lamber, chupar e morder o pescoço do loiro enquanto passeava ambas as mãos nas costas largas do mesmo. Suspirou quando o Malfoy pousou as mãos másculas e firmes em suas nádegas, enterrando-se ainda mais dentro dela. Céus! Como sentira falta daquele homem. Enterrado deliciosamente fundo dentro dela.

Os olhos de ambos admiravam um ao outro em uma conexão que ninguém ousaria quebrar. E depois de minutos eternos, ambos atingiram o climax, entregando-se a estonteante sensação de liberação, que tomara os corpos suados em um orgasmo violento. Draco deixou-se cair sobre ela, pousando a cabeça sobre o peito arfante da mulher. Ouvia o coração da mesma a martelar no peito em sincronia com seu próprio.

Ginevra sorria abertamente, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da guerra que se passava lá fora. Viu-o erguer a cabeça e encara-la sorrindo. O sorriso que ele direcionava somente a ela e mais ninguém.

Teria de ser ele a estragar a sincronia.

- Já ficamos tempo demais aqui, amor.- disse o loiro, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao afagar os cabelos flamenjantes da Weasley.- É hora de falar com Lupin e deixar que outro faça o serviço.

- Não me faça passar por isso, Draco.- suplicou a mulher, mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior em uma tentativa falha de conter as lágrimas.- Meu coração não irá suportar.

- Tem de faze-lo, carinho.- disse o Malfoy, limpando as lágrimas silenciosas da ruiva e beijando-lhe os lábios uma última vez antes de erguer-se do calor daqueles braços e começar a se vestir.

- Não.- murmurou a mulher, soluçando audivelmente enquanto vestia-se.

- Terminaremos isso juntos.- disse o loiro, abraçando-a.- Cada qual com o dever que tiver de cumprir. E no fim...nós voltaremos a nos encontrar.

- Co-como sabe?- perguntou Gina, com a garganta seca e os olhos marejados.

Draco sorriu fracamente e beijou-lhe a testa, votando a se sentar na cadeira.

- Eu te amo.- murmurou, com a voz rouca e embargada. Estava a pondo de despedarçar-se diante do olhar sôfrego que a Weasley lhe lançava. Doía demasiado ter de separar-se dela.

Ginevra manuseou a varinha sibilando o feitiço para que as amarras voltassem a aprisionar o loiro.

- Quando tudo acabar.- prometeu a ruiva, olhando-o com paixão e sofrimento. Forçou-se a andar até a porta do local, respirando fundo para voltar a ter algum controle sobre suas emoções. Mais tempo longe dele parecia-lhe insuportável, mas teria de aguentar. Seria forte como fora durante esses anos. Com a mão na maçaneta fria ela encarou-o, por cima do ombro, uma última vez. Guardando na memória o "interrogatório", deixou o aposento com o coração a sangrar e a boca a murmurar palavras desconexas.

O resto de seus atos foram mecânicos e maçantes, até que o zumbido em sua mente fora quebrado pelos gritos agoniantes de quem mais amava a ser torturado.

**FIM**


End file.
